


Just for You

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bodyswap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Hux, Endearments, Gentle Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Masochism, Love, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Moaning, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Pain, Praise Kink, Ribbons, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Submissive Kylo Ren, Temperature Play, Wax Play, boot kink, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a special surprise for Hux's life day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedaykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my friend!!!!  
> Please enjoy this filth! ;D

The day had been filled with grueling meetings that seemed to last way too long. Usually Hux found them invigorating but today he had mostly wanted to relax. He wasn’t usually one for indulging days off but he considered his life day an exception to his own rules. Unfortunately, his duty as being General called and refused to leave a message.

He sighed and walked down the corridor to take the lift to the Base’s command center. Once there he noted the various activities of his subordinates and joined in, posing questions to a few technicians here and there concerning system updates before turning his attention to one of his communication officers.

“How are the communication towers holding up?” Hux asked, looking down from the middle walkway at her.

The modified atmosphere of the planet-weapon caused for interesting weather phenomena. They had experienced a torrential snowstorm a few days ago, with gradually lower intensities per day but nonetheless still dangerous for the towers out in the open. Hux knew the risks of having the towers out there in the weather’s unforgivable path but it could not be helped if they wanted to maintain their communication ability.

The communication officer tapped a few keys and relayed what the data scrolled out in front of her screen stated, “Last night we nearly lost the tower in the western quadrant but it managed to survive with nothing more than a few scratches. Co-commander Ren dispatched a repair crew to the tower in the upper east quadrant to reinforce it. They will be returning soon.”

Hux felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the fact Kylo had sent out the crew without at least notifying him first but he figured he would deal with that later, “Thank you. Please inform me when they’ve returned.”

The officer nodded and focused back on her screen. Hux meandered his way around to various other stations before checking his datapad’s chronometer. He had been on shift through two and a half cycles, a half cycle longer than intended really, and he decided to head to his quarters for the night. He considered sending a message for Kylo to meet him but decided to wait until he was in the sanctity of his quarters before bothering to do that.

When he did arrive to his quarters Hux stopped short just inside the door.

“Hello, General,” Kylo said warmly, smiling up at Hux from where he was knelt on the ground by the bed.

Hux swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Bright red ribbons were intricately crossed over Kylo’s chest and around his back, binding his arms into an arm bar while the ones on his chest had his pecs protruding almost unseemly. The blood red ribbon contrasting with pale skin made Hux’s heart race with sudden desire.

While he kept his eyes on Kylo, Hux removed his hat and coat, placing both on his coat rack by the door before unzipping his top and shucking it off to the side along with his gloves.

“How long have you been like this, my pet?” Hux asked, kneeling down on one knee to cup Kylo’s jaw in his right palm.

Kylo nuzzled into the soft skin there, the tip of his nose a little cold against the warmth radiating off of Hux’s skin, “A little over a half cycle, Sir.”

Hux felt guilty for having taken that extra time and brought his other hand up so now Kylo’s head was cradled in both hands, “I’m sorry for making you wait so long, sweetheart. Had I known you were here waiting I would have ensured to be here sooner.”

Kylo looked him in the eyes, his gaze open and unbearably sweet, “I’m sure it will be worth the wait, won’t it, Sir?”

Despite having been together for so long that look always made Hux’s heart skip, and he closed the distance between them with a searing kiss, “Yes, it will. Tell me, my beautiful pet, why are you dressed up like this?” towards the end of the question he ran his right hand down over the swell of Kylo’s chest, fingers dragging across a nipple on purpose before hooking into a piece of ribbon binding.

A blush had risen to Kylo’s face at the praise and Hux’s gentle touches as he answered, “I’m your present, Sir…I know I am not supposed to read you but this morning your thoughts drifted to mine that today is your life day.”

Hux smiled gently, “Yes, it is…and what a beautiful present you are for me…” he ran his hand down further to brush against Kylo’s cock, already hard against his thigh, while he kissed Kylo again, “Even your gorgeous cock is straining for me and I have barely touched you.”

Kylo moaned softly and tilted his hips into Hux’s light touch before he managed to add, “There’s something else for you, Sir. Under the pillow.” he tilted his head to the right to indicate the pillow on the bed.

“Oh, really?” Hux stated, reaching to lift up the pillow.

Underneath was a single purple candle with its wick already clipped and prepared and a silver lighter next to it. Hux picked it up and turned it over his hands, the cool smooth surface of the wax pleasing against his skin. It was one of the candles they had talked about a few weeks ago for wax play but had yet to invest into it. He dangled it by the black handhold rope at its base so it swung lazily in front of Kylo’s face.

“A birthday candle, just for me?”

Kylo nodded, a playful glint in his eye as he lifted his chin and let his chest stick out again, “Just for you, Sir,” He knew very well how Hux was obsessed with his chest.

Hux hummed approvingly at Kylo’s display and sat on the bed, putting the candle down next to him, “I’m parched, darling. Retrieve me a drink first before we get started.”

Kylo licked his lips at being momentarily denied but concentrated on Hux’s request, using the Force to gently open Hux’s desk drawer to carefully extract the liquor bottle there and its usual accompanying round-bottomed glass. His arms momentarily strained at his bonds as he concentrated harder to delicately bring both within Hux’s reach. It’s not as if it were difficult, per say, but with a rising erection and Hux openly taunting him with a slow trickle of dirty thoughts Kylo had to focus harder on his task. When they were close by Hux plucked them from the air and served himself two fingers of alcohol before putting the bottle down on the floor. 

He leaned back and took a slow sip as he studied his prettily-wrapped present. One booted foot reached out and pressed against Kylo’s erection, earning him a small whine as Kylo attempted to stay still as Hux ground the toe against the underside’s prominent vein. When the soft whines turned into louder groans he removed his boot, intending on toying with Kylo as much possible. Hux savored another sip and leaned forward to take off his boots then shed the rest of his clothing. Kylo’s eyes watched him hungrily the entire time. When the last drops of his drink were gone Hux held out the glass in an open palm out in front of him. Kylo took this as a signal to levitate it and the bottle once more, guiding them both to the surface of Hux’s desk where they clinked down gently.

“Up on the bed, on your back,” Hux said, scooting over to the side and patting the spot where he had been.

Kylo’s knees were sore from where he had been kneeling against the hard surface but under Hux’s watchful gaze he lifted himself up and off before settling back on the bed as instructed. He wriggled in his bindings so that his arms better paralleled his spine, making his back arch to fully expose his torso to Hux while his ass rested against his wrists. The idea of being laid out so helpless made Kylo’s cock throb with anticipation. The position was by far uncomfortable to say the least but he knew Hux wouldn’t leave him like this for long.

As if on cue, Hux pushed Kylo over firmly, forcing him onto his face so that his bound arms and back were facing Hux. Kylo wiggled his fingers experimentally, the previous position having made everything go numb very quickly in a few seconds, and sighed when Hux caressed the backs of his hands. Hux kissed him all over his shoulders then nibbled at his neck, right below his ear. Kylo moaned and angled his head further to lead Hux bite into the side of his neck hard enough to where there would definitely be a full-fledge bruise come morning. Kylo smiled to himself and arched his spine to show off to Hux what else he had done as Hux straddled Kylo’s thighs.

Hux’s sharp intake of breath, followed by the near-growl of him saying, “You _brat_ ,” told Kylo all he needed that Hux was pleased at what he found.

With a firm press of his fingertip Hux nudged the butt plug around, making Kylo’s thighs twitch with pleasure.  Hux considered fucking him with the plug and leaving him to wait some time to be finished off, but the candle laying nearby gave him other ideas on how to tease Kylo.

“I take it since this wick has been trimmed you’ve tested it already?” Hux asked, picking up the previously discarded candle and rolling it between his hands.

Kylo responded a muffled yes as his face was still pressed against the mattress. Every now and again he forgot he could always speak directly into Hux’s mind. Then he wiggled his butt for good measure to retain Hux’s attention anyways. Hux gave his rear a firm enough smack to make Kylo keen into the sheets but not near hard enough to even leave a mark. Hux took the lighter and clicked it open, igniting the wide wick inside and holding the candle’s thin which above it so he flame caught. With a flick of a wrist he snapped it shut and he couldn’t help but notice Kylo’s minute shivering at the harsh sound of metal scraping against itself.

Steadily he adjusted his hold so the candle was an arm’s length away from Kylo’s back and watched in fascination as the low-temperature melting wax gleamed and slid off, landing with soft pitter-patters between Kylo’s upper arms.

Kylo moaned softly as the purple wax struck his shoulder blades, rolling down towards the left side to bump up against his arm. With a precise hand Hux let more drops of wax fall across Kylo’s upper arms, then moved further down to his forearms before purposefully dangling the roped on two fingers to let it swing around to place scattered drops along the round of Kylo’s ass.

As the wax cooled against Kylo’s skin, forming soft but solid pools of paler colored splatters, Hux could feel his excitement growing. The skin around the edges was a soft pink color from the heat and when Hux’s curiosity got the better of him he smudged his hand into one of the pools collected in the hollow of Kylo’s lower back and was rewarded with a low guttural groan. The skin left behind was reddened and sensitive to touch, which Hux took full advantage of and pressed his fingers into it. Kylo bucked underneath him, his legs trembling from having kept still for so long.  The brush of Kylo’s pert ass against his cock sent sparks up Hux’s spine, making him quick to snuff out the wick and let the candle plop ungraciously to the metal floor to finish smoldering.

The scent of the recently extinguished flame filled Hux’s nostrils and spurred him on, dislodging the plug in Kylo and applying an extra coating of lube to his well-prepared hole. Kylo writhed against the bed at all the sudden movement, his torso only kept in place somewhat by Hux taking hold of his left shoulder as he sunk himself in.

Hux couldn’t resist letting out a loud moan at the feeling of Kylo enveloping him, his muscles contracting at Hux’s sudden thrust. Hux grinned and tightened his grip on Kylo’s shoulder before leaning over him just enough to gain a better angle, deciding that he would take his sweet time with Kylo.

Instead of thrusting hard and erratic like his body was practically screaming at him to do Hux pulled back out halfway and sunk back in slowly, so slowly that Kylo attempted to bring himself back on him. Kylo groaned, realizing what Hux was doing and wrested against the hold, trying to veer Hux into a more animalistic fuck, but Hux wasn’t going to have it. He denied again the rough and chaotic with another careful drag, bringing himself out all the way to the tip before plunging back in until he was fully seated and lazily rocking his hips into Kylo.

Kylo was a shivering mess, his back and arms gleaming with sweat while pre-come dripped down from his heavy cock to the sheets below. His hair, partly stuck to his face, curtained around him on either side, putting him in semi-darkness while Hux took his time.

“ _Hux…_.” Kylo whimpered, his entire body shaking as Hux continued the tortuous pace.

“Come for me, my pet, you’ve done so well,” Hux cooed, his thrusts steady and deep as Kylo started to make choked sob noises.

With Hux’s surprisingly gentle command Kylo released, come spattering all over the bed and partly up onto his chest. His muscles clinched reflexively as full-body shudders wracked him. It was only Hux’s grounding hand on his shoulder that kept him from bucking Hux off. Hux moaned at the tightness of Kylo as he clamped down around him and gave a few hasty thrusts, his orgasm overriding his senses and for a few split seconds sending him into a white-haze of overstimulation as he emptied out into Kylo. He stilled his hips, catching his breath for a few moments, then pulled himself out gingerly. Kylo sagged into the bed, his aching shaky legs too sore to keep him positioned anymore.

Kylo had tied the knots carefully, no doubt using the aid of the Force, but Hux made short work of the intricate knots and bindings, sliding them off Kylo and rubbing at his arms once he was free. After Hux felt satisfied Kylo’s arms were properly massaged he rolled him over onto his back to lavish him with soft kiss all over his sweaty torso and up under his chin.

“Happy life day, love,” Kylo murmured, his voice wrung out with exhaustion but tinged with satisfaction.

Hux placed another gentle kiss against his throat in a wordless but heartfelt thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the purple candle in this set as reference:  
> https://www.twistedmonk.com/collections/accessories/products/ultimate-wax-play-candle


End file.
